


Dinosaurs and Strawberry Shortcake

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata try is best to surprise Tsuki, M/M, TsukiHina, TsukiHina Week 2020, Tsukishima Kei’s Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: It's Kei birthday and Shouyou organized a birthday party for his husband who seem to forget his birthday every years.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 74
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	Dinosaurs and Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of the TsukiHina week 2020!!  
> For today I obviously decided to go with the Birthday prompts!  
> Hope you will like it.

Shouyou was walking up and down the different aisles of the toy store, he was looking for specific things, a lot of specific things, dinosaurs themed things that didn't look like it was taken out of a toddler book. It was the birthday of a grown man, but the grown man loved dinosaurs and Shouyou was determined to give him a dinosaur birthday party, okay maybe be not, but he still wanted dinosaurs. 

He didn't need to buy everything dinosaurs, but if he could find a few figures and maybe one stuffed animal, he would be happy. After an hour walking in the store, he found a few figures that looked somewhat realistic and two plushies. Satisfied with what he found, he paid for the item and left for the bakery, hoping he will not have to order the cake that he wanted. He knew he was last minute, but the birthday boy was always at home, trying to hide something from him would have been nearly impossible for Shouyou. Kei wasn't curious by nature but if his husband acted strangely he would ask questions. 

Shouyou arrived at the bakery, the bells rang when he opened the door. The young woman behind the counter greeted him and asked him what he was looking for. 

"Strawberry shortcake, what kind do you have?" asked Shouyou, looking at the cake behind the glass of the counter. 

"Well have two kind", replied the young woman, "we have one that only has vanilla whipped cream on top of the cake and in between the cake layers and we have one covered with a thick coat of whipped cream mixed with strawberry", she explained, showing Shouyou the two different cakes. 

Shouyou stared at the two patisserie, wondering which one he should take, the one with whipped cream mixed with strawberries looked more appetizing to him, but the cake wasn't for him so he decided to go with both; his husband will probably complain about the unnecessary expenses, but Shouyou didn't really care, Kei deserved all the strawberry shortcake in the world. 

Dinosaurs and cakes were bought, he headed for his home, praying Kei would not be there. He needed to hide everything and make sure his husband doesn't look in the fridge, good thing they already made the grocery. 

No car in sight, it was Shouyou lucky day, that's mean Kei was probably still at the gym with the other frogs. 

Shouyou got inside the house and put away the two cakes in the fridge, trying his best to hide them behind what was already there. He then put the rest of his purchases in the closet in the gift bag he had already bought. He then waited for his husband to be back, he wanted to take him out at their favorite restaurant for supper. 

"I'm home!"

Shouyou heard his husband from the entrance and walked to welcome him.

"Welcome back, how was the practice?" 

"Ok, we don't have any important games soon, so the coach told us to take it easy today. What's for supper?" 

“Gonna depends on what you will choose from the menu."

"Restaurant?"

"Yup and don't worry you don't have to hurry, take all the time you need to get ready." 

Kei looked at his husband, like if he wasn't too sure about what was going on, normally supper at restaurants were for special occasions. 

"Ok, if you say so." 

The tall blond walked to their bedroom where he dropped his bag and then headed for the bathroom.

Once Kei was out of the shower, Shouyou finished preparing himself at the same time as his husband. 

“Is there any reason why we are going out for supper?” suddenly asked Kei after a moment of silence. 

“No,” replied Shouyou with a smile. 

In fact there was a reason, and Shouyou knew Kei would probably forget, it was the tall blond anniversary. After high school, Kei never really celebrated his birthday and there were years where he completely forgot about it; it’s only when they started dating Shouyou made a point to celebrate his husband's birthday, even if the latter forgets it. Kei’s birthday was the following day, and Shouyou had something prepared for it. 

Once the couple was ready, they hopped in the car and headed for the restaurant. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant, it was a small ramen shop but they loved the cozy place. 

They had a nice time, talked about their respective days and once they had finished eating, they decided to have a nice car ride before heading back home. 

Shouyou was driving and Kei noticed his husband seemed to drive them to a very specific place.

“Where are we going?” 

“You will see when we will get there.”

Shouyou was smiling, Kei knew his husband had something in mind, he just didn’t know what. 

Arriving at the destination, Kei knew where they were now, but he couldn’t figure why they were there. They were on the border of a field, far from the city lights where they could clearly see the stars and where the moon was shining at its brightest. It was there that he had promised to Shouyou a few years prior. 

He clearly remembered that day like it was yesterday, he remembered telling Shouyou the reason why the moon shine was because of the sun, the moon needed to sun, the same way he needed him, he was his sun. He remembered seeing tears forming in the corner of Shouyou's eyes when he took out the velvet box with a silver ring with a sun and a moon engraved. He remembered the nervousness he felt waiting for Shouyou's answer. 

Now all that was the past, they have been married for five years now and he never regrets any moment, they were even looking into adopting. 

"This place always felt magical" softly said Shouyou turning the car off. 

"You are the one who makes it magical," replied Kei.

Shouyou softly smiled.

"Come let's go watch the stars and the moon.

They sat in silence on the hood of the car, looking at the night sky, their fingers intertwined together. Shouyou was drawing the different shapes with his free hand. They were enjoying the moment together. 

After a moment, Shouyou got up, looked at this phone, it was getting late, they needed to go back home. 

The next day, Kei woke up to the smell of pancakes in the air. He always loved Shouyou pancakes, he tried countless times to know how his husband does them, but each time Shouyou was saying that it was family secrets. He eventually stopped asking and just enjoyed them. 

"Good morning ~" sang Shouyou when his husband appeared in the kitchen, "here you're coffee." 

"You seem quite happy this morning, is there anything special?" Kei suddenly got suspicious, his husband was always happy in the morning, but today he seemed more happy than usual.

"I guess it's just because it's been a while we haven't had a full day off together", replied Shouyou with a smile. "I planned something today and I hope you will enjoy it." 

"I always enjoy spending time with you, even if we stay at home cuddling on the couch." 

"Awww" 

"Shut up, want my morning kiss."

"Haha, come here."

Kei embraced Shouyou and the latter left a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Good morning my moon."

"Good morning my sun." 

Shouyou finished cooking the pancakes and they then ate them happily in silence. 

"So what's next?" 

"Cleaning everything and then getting ready to go out."

"Where?"

"You will see when we will get there."

"You really don't wanna say anything?"

"Nope." 

"Fine."

The couple got ready, Shouyou made sure to tell his husband to have a good pair of shoes. 

Knowing he will not get any answers, Kei decided to not ask any questions. 

They got in the car and Shouyou drove them to their destination.

"The museum? you do remember I work there?" asked Kei, once they were in the parking lot of the Sendai's museum. 

"Yes, I know, but when was the last time you could fully enjoy an exposition?" 

Shouyou was right, as much as he loved to work there, Kei could never fully enjoy the different expositions that were presented. 

"Hope you paid for the entry," said Kei with a joking tone.

"Of course, what do you think? That I bribed an employee? Told them that I was a popular member of our national volleyball team or that my husband worked here?" asked Shouyou, falsely offended. 

Kei smiled, he knew Shouyou would never do that, but teasing him was fun. 

They walked to the entrance and Shouyou presented the entry ticket to the employee at the booth. 

Shouyou and Kei walked around looking at the different expositions, they were greeted by a few Kei's coworkers. The tall blond gave a few information to his husband. By the smile Kei was wearing, Shouyou could tell that he had a good time, like if he was discovering each exposition for the first time. 

They reached the end a bit after noon and Shouyou proposed that they go eat at the new Miya Onigiri franchise restaurant that just opened in Sendai. 

After eating, the couple drove around, Kei was suspecting something was going on since Shouyou was often looking at his smartwatch and he was pretty sure that his husband wasn't just looking at the time, but he decided to not ask anything. 

They were completely on the other side of the town when Shouyou received the notification he was waiting for; the preparation for Kei's birthday was done and they could now head back home. He felt like Kei knew what was going on so he was relieved when he received Yamaguchi messages. Shouyou had left a spare of their house key to their friend and asked him to decorate the house while they were away. 

It wasn't a big party since most people were working, but Shouyou still wanted to have the house decorated a little. 

Slowly turning the corner of their street, Shouyou hoped Kei didn't notice Yamaguchi's car park a bit further past their house.

Getting out of the car once they were in the driveway, Shouyou tried to act as normal as possible despite the excitement growing inside him. Once again, it wasn't a big party, but he still wanted to surprise his husband who had forgotten his own birthday again. 

Shouyou entered the house first, looking to make sure the few guests had hidden their shoes. 

"For how long will you continue to block the entry?" 

"Oh sorry honey." 

Shouyou moved to let his husband room to remove his shoes. 

"What are we doing now?"

"Cuddling on the couch?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

Kei ruffled Shouyou's hair before kissing his temple. 

The couple walked toward the living room and soon as Kei turned the corner. 

"SURPRISE!!!!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKI!!"

Kei stopped, blinked " _ birthday, ah it's my birthday today _ " he thought, now everything made sense. His husband wasn't the kind to prepare elaborate dates and drive around the town just for fun, Kei was right Shouyou was indeed hiding something from him, but it never occurred to him that it would be for his birthday that he had forgotten once again. 

Kei smiled, at his friend "thanks" he said and turned around to face his husband, "and you… I love you", he said kissing the tip of Shouyou's nose. 

"Love you too Kei."

"Hope we are not bothering, we can go if you want" said Kageyama with something that looked like a smile. 

"No, you can stay, we will continue later." replied Kei, "in the comfort of our bedroom", he added which made Shouyou blush a little. 

"Yeah, you can have fun later, right now it's birthday time," replied Yamaguchi, before Yachi started to think they weren't welcome, despite all the years that had passed, his girlfriend was still overthinking some time. 

"Yes!! Gonna grab the snack" said Yachi before leaving for the kitchen with Yamaguchi and Kageyama. 

The trio came back a moment later with plates full of food that they put on the coffee table in the living room. 

The little group chatted while eating, then they gave their gift to the birthday boy. 

The first gift Kei received was from Yamaguchi, it was a sports bag.

"I remember you telling me about the zipper that broke on your old one," explained his best friend. 

From Yachi, Kei received two hoodies, since the ones he had kept mysteriously disappearing in Shouyou's side of the closet and from Kageyama he received the set of weights that he was eyeing the last time they went shopping at the sports store together. 

The last one to give his gift was Hinata, he got up from his seat and went to take the gifts that he carefully had hidden in his closet. 

"Here," he said, giving the gift bag with dinosaur print to his husband. 

"Of course you needed to choose a bag with dinosaurs on it." commented Kei when he saw the bag. 

"Yup, now look what is inside."

Kei removed the tissue paper that was covering the items that were inside.

He first took the dinosaur plushies out and gave a glare to his husband, but Shouyou just kept smiling. Then he took out the various dinosaur figures which made him sigh, he started to wonder if his husband was trolling him at least the figure looked detailed enough to pass as collectables. 

The last three things Kei took out from the bag were envelopes. He gave a look to Shouyou who was practically jumping on his seat. 

Kei opened the first envelope and took out what looks like a gift certificate for the glasses store where he buys his glasses.

Kei gave an interrogating look to his husband. 

"I know you were due to change your volleyball glasses, but I don't know your prescription, so I just decided to go with a gift certificate instead, you can choose the model you want."

"Shou…" 

"Open the second envelope before saying anything," cut Shouyou. 

Kei opened the second envelope and took out two tickets for Universal Studio Japan, a place Kei always wanted to go. 

"Hope I will be the one to go with you," jokingly asked Shouyou. 

"Of course, idiot." replied Kei before getting up to kiss him. 

"Wait!! The last one before!!" quickly said Shouyou. 

Kei rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch and opened the last envelope. 

It was the birthday card, obviously there were dinosaurs drawing on it. 

Kei slowly began to read what was written inside _"Kei, my moon, the one who always watched over me, making sure that I stayed true to myself. Kei, my moon, the one who followed me on a new continent, who left behind family and friends just to me with me even if I spent more time on the beach than in our tiny little Sao Paulo apartment with you. You were patient with me and I will forever be grateful for this. There was a time that I wondered if I really deserved you, there was a time where I was scared that you would go back to Japan without me, ending our relationship. Those five year were the best five years of my life and I truly hope all the other years to come would be as magical as the one that has passed._

_ I am truly blessed to have you in my life, to be able to wake up by your side.  _

_ Kei my love, this is your day, the day you tend to forget every year, so to make sure that you never forget this very important day for me, would you marry me once again? "  _

Kei left his eyes from the card, the tears forming on the corner of his eyes and he saw Shouyou, his husband, a knee on the floor with a small open velvet box in his hand. In that small box was resting a silver band. 

"Will you marry me again… Kei?" slowly asked Shouyou. 

"Idiot, I would marry you again and again even in another life," replied Kei, whipping the drops that were falling down his cheeks before letting his husband sliding the silver ring next to the golden one he was already wearing on his ring finger. 

Kei and Shouyou got on their feet at the same time. The tall blond cupped his husband's cheek with his hand and whispered "I love you so much" before kissing him.

The kiss must have lasted for a while, cause after a moment they heard Yamaguchi clearing his throats and Kageyama asking them if they needed to be left alone. 

Shouyou scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and Kei replied yes. 

But of course the guests didn't leave, they knew there was still cake to eat. 

The group moved to the dining room and Shouyou left for the kitchen and came back with one of the two cakes I had bought for the occasion; it was the one with only the whipped cream between the layers of cake. Shouyou added yellow and orange candles that he lit up before walking in the dining room. 

Soon as he arrived with the cake, their small group of friends began to sing Happy Birthday, Shouyou carefully put the cake in front of his husband and the latter took a deep breath before blowing the candles. 

Before blowing the candles, Kei made a wish. He wishes for a happy life with his husband, he wishes to have a family. He knew Shouyou wanted kids, and he felt that now they were ready to have one. They already spoke about it a bit before and they both wanted to adopt. That was his wish, adopt a kid and live happily forever. 

Once the candles were blown, Shouyou removed them and with a knife he sliced the patisserie somehow in equal parts. 

The group was eating the cake, Yachi asked where Shouyou bought it, she wanted to see what other kind they had since this one was really good. 

The guests left not long before supper and let the couple savor the evening alone together with a nice little diner cooked by Shouyou. 

Helping to clean the kitchen, Kei noticed the second cake hidden in the back of the fridge. 

"You bought another cake?" asked Kei 

"I didn't know which one to take, so I bought both," replied Shouyou, shrugging. 

"It's a strawberry shortcake too?" Kei was now curious. 

"Yup, but this one is covered by whipped cream mixed with strawberries. 

"That sounds delicious."

"It looks delicious too, we can give it a try now if you want, it's your birthday after all." said Shouyou taking out a knife. 

He didn't have to say it twice, Kei moved the stuff that was blocking the box with the cake inside around before taking said box out; he opened the lid and saw that his husband wasn't lying, that cake really looked delicious. 

He sliced a piece for each other while trying to not spread whipped cream everywhere. The cream was well creamy, it was holding pretty well and had a nice pink color with spots of red, but more importantly it tasted delicious, Kei was in heaven. 

Shouyou was happy to see Kei smiled, it looked like his husband really enjoying the cake. 

“Good?”

The mouth full, Kei nodded. 

Shouyou laugh “if it’s that good, make sure to not let that whipped cream go to waste”, he said while wiping off a small amount of cream from the corner of Kei’s mouth with his thumb. 

Kei blushes and made sure he didn’t have more before finishing the cake. 

The dishes washed and put away, the kitchen clean, the couple decide to spend the rest of their day snuggling on the couch watching the tv. 

“Thank you for this day,” whispered Kei the nose in Shouyou fluffy hair. “Thank you for everything.”

“As long as you are happy, it’s the only thing that really matters,” replied Shouyou, lifting his head to look at his husband with a soft smile before living a quick peck on his lips. 

Yeah, Kei was happy, he always thought he was the luckiest man on Earth each time he was waking up beside the embodiment of the Sun on Earth and still totally plans to forget his birthday next year, like he does every year since the time he started dating Shouyou. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this last fic for the TsukiHina Week 2020, I had a lot of fun writing all of them and hopefully you had fun reading them.  
> Let me know what you think in the comment section below.  
> You can find me on Twitter @MelPervy. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
